Large area sensing is critical for a variety of military, ecological and commercial interests and has historically been served through the use of centralized long-range sensors. However, rapid improvements in miniaturization of electronic systems have significantly improved the capabilities of small sensor devices. These micro-sensors have the potential to create “large N” distributed networks with advantages in operational adaptability, non-traditional sensing modalities that are only possible with close proximity, increased sensitivity and knowledge extraction through networked intelligence.
While distributed network systems have remarkable promise, their realistic use is limited by risks associated with their accumulation in the environment, detection and defeat, and exploitation due to inability to maintain positive control (unlike centralized long-range sensors).
The phrase “transient electronics” refers to a relatively new family of electronic devices that disappear (disaggregate and disperse) within a set period of time, making them ideally suited for distributed network systems. Conventional transient electronic systems typically rely on the use of soluble substrates and electronic materials (such as silk). When placed into solvent (typically water), these conventional substrates and electronics slowly dissolve into solution. As such, a distributed network system made up of conventional transient electronic devices can be expected to “disappear” over a relatively short amount of time (e.g., after periodic rainfall).
Although the conventional transient electronic approaches achieve the goal of causing the electronics to “disappear” after use, the long dissolution period required to achieve complete disaggregation and dispersal make the conventional approaches unfit for discrete (e.g., military) applications that require rapid and complete disaggregation upon command. Moreover, the conventional approaches utilize materials that are not compatible with existing integrated circuit fabrication and assembly techniques, requiring the development of new IC fabrication processes at significant cost.
What is needed is a substrate for transient electronics that is compatible with existing IC fabrication techniques, and achieves complete, on-command disaggregation of the electronic circuitry formed thereon.